broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/WJXS-TV
WJXS-CA TV 24 is a Class-A low-power television station in the Birmingham TV market with a tower location in Oxford, Alabama, with station facilities in Jacksonville, Alabama, broadcasting local and FamilyNet programming on channel 24. WJXS-TV 24 shows FamilyNet programming and local programming throughout the day. TV 24 programming is specifically chosen to foster family entertainment. WJXS-CA also carries sports programs including Jacksonville State University and local high school sports. WJXS-TV 24 began broadcasting 24/7 in 2002, before then it was an informational channel for Jacksonville State University. WJXS-TV 24 has emphisized its online presence, (www.tv24.tv), by featuring recent and archived stories, staff bios, special features, and a listing of programming. WJXS-TV 24 currently produces more than 30 hours of original programming every week and is currently seen in nine east Alabama counties and 12 cable systems with over 200,000 potential viewers. // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } // TV 24 changes Move and expansion In 2009, the TV 24 studios will move from Self Hall at Jacksonville State University to a brand new and much bigger studio somewhere in the Oxford/Anniston area. TV 24 has already moved some of its operations to an office in Oxford, AL. The TV channel antenna will also move from atop Coldwater Mountain in Oxford, Alabama to Mt. Cheaha. This expansion will bring the viewership from nine east Alabama counties to 22 Counties in east Alabama and west Georgia. TV 24 programming Original programming *The Best of Rick & Bubba Show *TV 24 Local News at 9:00 *East Alabama Today *The Rub *The Gathering Place *Veterans' Issues *What A Deal! *Calhoun County's Most Wanted *JSU Today *Inside Gamecock Athletics *Kelli Johnson Live *Gospel Music Southern Style *John Holder's Pigskin Roundup *Cardinal Corner *A Night out at the Marble City Grill *TV 24 Sports *The John Grass Show *Titan Pride *Inside Lincoln Football FamilyNet programming often showed *Every Day with Marcus and Lisa *Your Health *Mornings *In Touch With Dr. Charles Stanley *Gaither Homecoming *Various Other FamilyNet Programming Other Various Programming *Cheers *Bonanza *Can U Relate *Various Classic TV shows *TV 24 Vintage Theater *Auburn Football Review *The Nick Saban Show *Georgia Sports Review *Music & the Spoken Word *Various Local Church Programs *Various Local Business Paid Programming TV 47 WOIL TV 24 WJXS has partnered with TV 47 WOIL in Talladega to simulcast TV 24 programming for part of the day and develop original programming just for TV 47. TV 47 has also affiliations with Family Net and America One and shows programming from those affiliations during the day as well. TV 24 simulcasts *The Best of Rick & Bubba Show *TV 24 Local News at 9:00 *East Alabama Today *The Gathering Place *What A Deal! Show *Veterans' Issues *Cheers *Bonanza *Various Classic TV shows *TV 24 Vintage Theater TV 47 Original programming *Around the Coosa Valley *In the Interest of the People *A Night out at the Marble City Grill *Gospel Music Southern Style *Various Local Church Programs *Various Local Business Paid Programming Family Net and America One programming *Every Day with Marcus and Lisa *Mornings *Jury Duty *First Business TV 24 staff Current Talent *Mickey Shadrix - CEO/News Anchor 9:00 News/Program Director *Jennifer Pate - News Anchor 9:00 News/Advertising Sales *Jon Holder - Chief Weather Forecaster/Host of Jon Holder's Pigskin Roundup *Ted Klimasewski ("Dr. Ted K"): Fill in meteorologist *Gerhard Mathangani - Sports Reporter *Carl Brady - Host of East Alabama Today/Cardinal Corner *Mike Hathcock - Host of JSU Today/Gospel Music Southern Style Production/sales personnel *Dana Conley - News Director *James McConathy - Technical Operations Manager Former staff *Tom Williams - Former news anchor 5,6,10 News/CEO (still has say in station business, programming) *Kristy Reed - Former news anchor 5,6,10 *Steven Speegle - Former Director of Wake Up Alabama/Daybreak Alabama, Graphic Artist 5,6,10 News *Kenny Callahan - Died January 2009 from pancreas cancer *Grant Taylor - Former Host of Off The Record *Cathy Mcguirk - Former News Anchor 12:00 News *Terry Wilson - Former Sales Manager *Kymn Barton - Gadsden Sales Manager *Candice Davis Truitt - Internet Services *Dave Mack - Former TV host *Donna Feazell - Former TV Host of "The Edge", and "In the Company of Women" News/station presentation Newscast Titles *''TV 24 Local News''/''TV 24 News at Noon'' (2004–present) Station slogans *''Your Home for Local News, Sports, and Weather'' (2005–present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. External links *TV 24 official website